


3 Cups of Flour

by Texting_and_Murder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Series, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texting_and_Murder/pseuds/Texting_and_Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Dean and pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Cups of Flour

Dean stood on a chair at the counter next to Mary, his eyes fixed on her hands as she measured out a cup of flour.

"Nice and gentle sweetheart," she said, handing her four-year-old son the measuring cup, her hands poised in case he faltered.

Dean's small hands guided the cup to the mixing bowl, and he tipped it in, a plume of flour puffing over the bowl’s lip.

Looking up at Mary, Dean giggled and grinned.

"Alright, let's finish this pie crust buddy," she said, tapping him on the end of the nose, leaving a dot of flour behind.


End file.
